Compensations
by Finchel74
Summary: OS. La première fois qu'Akashi vit Kuroko, il comprit. Il avait lui aussi reçu une compensation. Parce que l'on ne prévoit pas les mouvements ou que l'on ne devient pas invisible par hasard.


La première fois qu'Akashi vit Kuroko, il comprit. Il avait lui aussi reçu une compensation.

Ils étaient en première année de collège, Akashi, vice-capitaine de l'équipe, voulait parler à Aomine à propos du match du lendemain. Il savait que l'autre aimait continuer à jouer au basket après l'entrainement et qu'il le trouverait donc au gymnase. Mais il n'était pas seul, bien qu'Akashi ne remarqua pas immédiatement la frêle silhouette qui jouait avec leur ace. Quand il finit par s'apercevoir de la présence d'un autre joueur, Akashi se figea. Il appartenait manifestement à l'équipe de basket, mais il ne lui disait rien, alors qu'en tant que vice-capitaine, il pensait connaitre tous les joueurs. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus c'est que ce joueur aussi avait une sorte de pouvoir. Même si personne n'appellerait son manque de présence un don, comme certains le faisaient avec l'aptitude d'Akashi. Ils avaient un point commun. L'autre aussi avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant dans son existence.

La vie est injuste. C'est une vérité indéniable. Mais parfois, la vie accordait une compensation. Lui pouvait prévoir les mouvements des gens, l'autre pouvait devenir invisible. La différence entre eux deux est qu'Akashi se utilisait pleinement sa compensation, et était entrain de devenir le roi de l'école, alors que l'ami d'Aomine ne s'en servait que pour disparaitre, et était un fantôme.

Akashi s'avança, signalant ainsi sa présence. Les deux joueurs le repèrent et arrêtèrent le ballon. Aomine l'apostropha, alors que l'autre ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête en guise de salutation. Mais au lieu de baisser les yeux, comme de plus en plus d'élèves faisaient sur le passage d'Akashi, il accrocha son regard. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs, mais ils n'étaient pas vides. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un fantôme. Akashi put ressentir durant cet échange toute sa volonté et en même temps toute sa fragilité. Il ressemblait un peu à l'ancien lui. A lui avant qu'il ne décide de prendre sa vie en main, avant qu'il ne décide de ne plus jamais perdre, avant qu'il ne _le_ tue. Ils avaient tous deux vécu quelque chose qui les différenciait du commun des adolescents. Il le sentait. C'est pour cela qu'il choisit de mettre l'autre sur la voie, de lui donner un indice pour être autre chose qu'un fantôme, pour qu'il comprenne que la compensation que lui avait donné la vie pouvait être détournée de sa fonction première, qu'elle pouvait servir à améliorer sa vie. Résolu, Akashi prit la parole.

« Je voudrais te parler Daiki, mais avant présente nous. »

Légèrement décontenancé par la demande, et surtout par l'intérêt de son vice-capitaine pour son camarade, mais déjà habitué à ne pas contester ses ordres, Aomine s'exécuta :

« Je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu-kun, voici Akashi Seijuro. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le présenter », dit Kuroko de sa voix monocorde, «Tout le monde sait qui il est.»

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de ta part. »

« Akashi ! » s'indigna Aomine.

D'un regard froid, Akashi le fit taire et l'obligea à continuer de suivre l'échange en silence. L'ace n'était pas encore assez imbu de sa personne pour discuter les ordres de son futur capitaine qui continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Pourquoi joues-tu au basket ? »

« Parce que j'aime ça. » répondit Kuroko.

Akashi lui donnait l'impression de vraiment s'intéressait à lui. Ses yeux verrons plantaient dans les siens semblaient fouiller au fond de son âme. Que cherchait-il ? Kuroko n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi vivant. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Aomine ne comptait plus, le gymnase disparaissait petit à petit. Seul ce qu'Akashi allait dire était important, il le sentait, cette conversation allait changer sa vie.

« Alors quitte le club et va jouer à la baballe là où il y a un panier. » ironisa Akashi, le regard dur.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai promis à quelqu'un que je jouerai les matchs »

« Et tu crois que juste en t'entrainant plus que les autre que tu réussiras ? Alors que tu n'as manifestement aucun talent pour le basket. »

Pour la première fois Kuroko baissa les yeux, il venait de le blesser, lui renvoyant tous ses doutes et ses interrogations crument en plein visage. Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir. Mais Akashi l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main, il n'avait pas fini.

« Si tu veux vraiment jouer, réfléchis à comment utiliser une aptitude que toi seul possède, et à comment cela peut être utile à l'équipe. »

« Je n'ai rien de particulier, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas de don. »

« Non, mais comme moi tu as reçu une compensation »

Akashi vit que Kuroko avait compris. Le choc de cette révélation était clairement visible dans ses pupilles céruléennes habituellement insondables. Akashi s'autorisa un demi-sourire face à cette réaction assez mignonne.

« Quand tu auras trouvé, viens me voir, j'irais parler à l'entraineur pour qu'il te fasse passer un test pour rentrer dans l'équipe première. Ta réussite ne dépend plus que de toi. Daiki allons-y, les autres nous attendent pour la réunion tactique. »

Kuroko était estomaqué jamais personne n'avait à ce point cru en lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir à comment utiliser son manque de présence au basket. En regardant Aomine et Akashi s'éloigner, il se jura que bientôt il pourrait marcher à leur côté.

Durant la période que Kuroko pris pour réfléchir au style de jeu qui pourrait lui correspondre, Il observa aussi beaucoup Akashi. Il en vint à la conclusion que l'autre n'était pas un génie comme beaucoup le pensaient, mais qu'il était un battant. Car pour pouvoir prévoir le prochain mouvement d'une personne, pour que cela soit sa compensation, il n'osait imaginer le passé qu'il devait avoir vécu, beaucoup se seraient effondrés après de telles difficultés. Qu'il use du mot compensation pour parler de son manque de présence l'avait étonné, car lui aussi utilisait ce mot. Décidément ils avaient beaucoup plus de choses en commun qu'il l'aurait supposé. Kuroko se fit la promesse que quand il serait dans l'équipe première, il se rapprocherait d'Akashi et quand ils seraient assez proches, il lui parlerait de sa mère, de la cause de sa compensation, qu'il oserait en parler pour la première fois.

Un jour après l'entrainement, le vice-capitaine vit Kuroko qui avançait vers lui d'un air décidé. Il était enfin prêt, cela faisait deux mois depuis leur conversation et Akashi était curieux de voir ce que le fantôme pouvait faire.

« Akashi. » Le salua-t-il.

« Kuroko. »

« je suis prêt pour le test. Je n'ai qu'une condition, il faut que ce soit un match. »

Légèrement intrigué par cette exigence, Akashi se dirigea vers l'entraineur de l'équipe première et dit :

« Il faut organiser un match qui servira de test pour qu'un joueur puisse intégrer l'équipe. »

L'entraineur, reconnaissant les capacités de son vice-capitaine, ne discuta pas son affirmation.

« Très bien. Pour qui ? »

« Kuroko Tetsuya. »

Plus que surpris par ce nom l'entraineur demanda confirmation.

« Tu...Tu es sur ? »

« Oui. » répondit impassiblement Akashi.

« Très bien demain à 17h. » conclut-il, bien qu'il fut septique.

Le lendemain, Akashi, même s'il affichait une expression stoïque, était impatient de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait autant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. La première fois qu'il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre s'en sorte. Maintenant, c'était à Kuroko de prouver qu'il était digne de rentrer dans l'équipe, digne des attentes d'Akashi.

Et le match commença. Equipe jaune contre équipe rouge. Le jeu durait depuis cinq minutes, C'était un match intense même si les rouges menaient de dix points. Or le joueur à évaluer semblait absent du terrain. L'entraineur se tourna vers Akashi, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il allait arrêter cette mascarade. Mais quand il vit le visage du vice-capitaine si concentré par le jeu, si absorbé, il garda le silence. Quelque chose semblait lui échapper. Alors quand Akashi murmura tout bas « Maintenant, cela va commencer. », il se retourna vers le terrain. C'était inimaginable. Les passes de l'équipe jaune changeaient brutalement de direction. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Et c'était le fait de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le match se termina sur le score de 22 à 29 pour les jaunes. Dès le match fini, Le fantôme se tourna vers Akashi qui lui fit un signe de tête appréciateur, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du gymnase. L'entraineur n'avait plus le choix, ce frêle adolescent devait faire partie de l'équipe première.

Kuroko s'intégra bien. Il se rapprocha encore d'Aomine qui devint sa lumière. Il comparait les mérites du milkshake vanille face à celui à la fraise avec Murasakibara, s'asseyait à côté de Midorima quand il voulait du calme et entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec Haizaki. Mais tout le monde pouvait voir que même si Kuroko et Akashi ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils avaient une relation privilégiée. Une sorte de compréhension mutuelle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils n'étaient pas proche non plus et semblaient parfois s'éviter. Ou plutôt Akashi semblait subtilement l'éviter, mais ça seul Kuroko le savait.

La vie suivit son cours, Akashi devint capitaine, ils passèrent en deuxième année et continuèrent à gagner. Puis un nouveau rejoint le club, Kise Ryota en deuxième année. Quinze jours plus tard Akashi virait Haizaki de l'équipe première et le remplaçait par ce nouveau qui avait aussi un talent de copie.

Quand Kuroko rencontra Kise, il se dit que son talent de copieur était peut-être aussi une compensation, que le fait qu'il mette sa personnalité entre parenthèse pour plaire aux autres était dû à un traumatisme. Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ce que personne ne savait de lui, comme Akashi semblait ne pas vouloir tenir ce rôle et semblait l'éviter exprès. Et même si Haizaki aussi était un copieur, jamais Kuroko n'avait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de partager cela avec lui. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte que Kise n'était pas comme lui, c'était juste un adolescent qui se cherchait et le basket semblait lui apporter un certain équilibre. Kise ne pourrait jamais remplacer Akashi.

Akashi. Les pensées de Kuroko y revenaient toujours. Il était peut-être temps que Kuroko le coince pour qu'ils aient une vraie discussion et parlent de tous les non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux. Même si Akashi semblait vouloir se contenter de leur relation actuelle et ne pas vouloir se dévoiler. Mais Kuroko en avait besoin.

Akashi était toujours le dernier dans le vestiaire et ne se changeait jamais devant les autres. Personne, sauf Kuroko, n'avait remarqué se détail, car Akashi était toujours celui qui rangeait le matériel. Il disait que c'était son rôle de vice-capitaine, puis de capitaine. Mais sa compensation était de prévoir les mouvements. Kuroko avait longuement réfléchi à ce qui peut causer l'apparition d'une telle habileté et il était presque convaincu de savoir ce que l'autre avait vécu. Il devait y avoir des marques sous son t-shirt et il ne voulait pas en parler.

Mais justement, aujourd'hui, Kuroko voulait en discuter. Il savait aussi qu'Akashi ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Alors après l'entrainement, il traina dans les vestiaires, attendant que tout le monde parte, et se fit le plus discret possible. Si bien que quand Akashi franchit la porte, il se crut seul. Ce n'est quand entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure qu'il comprit que Kuroko l'avait piégé. Il se retourna et vit son coéquipier mettre la clé dans sa poche. Cette fois il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette discussion, il avait bien évolué le gamin qui ne se servait de sa compensation que pour jouer au fantôme, maintenant il pouvait aussi s'en servir pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mais depuis ce fameux jour de juin, Akashi s'était juré de ne plus jamais perdre, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, il essaya de déstabiliser Kuroko qui avait planté ses grands yeux francs dans les siens. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. La vie n'est qu'un jeu, mais un jeu qu'il fallait gagner.

« Bien joué », Tetsuya. » dit-il en avançant « Mais si tu crois que nous enfermer ici me fera parler, tu te trompes.»

Akashi n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis. Il était calme. Glacial même. Mais sa main qui était tendrement posée sur la joue du fantôme contrastait avec son attitude.

« Je sais que tu veux me parler de ton traumatisme et que je te parle du mien. Mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'avons-nous à y gagner ? »

Akashi espérait que ses mots et sa douceur convaincrait l'autre de ne pas insister. Parce que déjà des souvenirs remontaient, alors qu'ils s'étaient juré d'oublier tous ses moments de faiblesse. Toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas réagi. Il suffisait d'une porte fermée, d'un huis clos avec Kuroko qui n'était pas menaçant, mais qui semblait décidé à savoir, pour qu'il revoie une autre porte se fermer et qu'il se retrouve seul avec _lui_.

_Akashi avait quatre ans, il jouait tranquillement dans son coin avec des légos quand _il _se planta devant lui. Akashi le savait, il devait fuir. Alors il se leva. Il tremblait de peur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir de tous ses forces. Il devait atteindre la porte de sa chambre et fermer à clé avant qu'_il_ ne l'attrape_. Il _le suivait. Sa mère hurlait dans le lointain. Il esquiva _sa_ main qui cherchait à l'attraper. Il y était presque, il était dans sa chambre, il n'avait plus qu'à tourner le loquet et il serait en sécurité. Pour cette fois-ci. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse fermer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, projetant Akashi au centre de la pièce. _Il_ était entré. _Il_ ferma la porte à clé. Jamais ce bruit ne lui avait paru aussi assourdissant. Sa mère ne pourrait pas l'aider, pas cette fois. _Il_ s'approcha du petit garçon prostré à terre et tout tremblant. Un sourire sadique étirant _ses_ lèvres._

Akashi s'obligea à reprendre pied, à se reconcentrer sur Kuroko. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de _ça_.

« Je pense qu'on a besoin d'en parler. » répondit Kuroko, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son capitaine « On en a besoin pour avancer. »

« Pour avancer ? » répéta-t-il « Mais j'ai avancé. Je suis le capitaine du club de basket qui est champion national et je suis en passe de devenir président du conseil des élèves. »

« Non c'est faux. Tu cherches juste à te prouver que tu peux réussir. De montrer que tu peux le faire. »

Akashi lisait la vérité dans les yeux limpides de son coéquipier. Il ressentit le besoin impérieux d'arracher ces deux orbes céruléens. Sa main se crispât sur le velouté de la joue de Kuroko. Il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il lui faisait mal. Il devait se calmer.

_Akashi avait cinq ans. Les coups pleuvaient sur son petit corps. Mais jamais sur un endroit visible, ça se serait vu à l'école. Il voyait sa mère assise plus loin. Elle avait du sang sur le visage et elle pleurait. Il reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre. Plus fort. Il était pas concentré et n'avait pas placé son corps de façon à avoir le moins mal possible. Il avait deux côtes cassées._

« De te prouver que tu peux faire aussi bien que les gens normaux »

La voix de Kuroko le ramena au présent.

«Si l'on en parle, on peut dépasser ça. On peut devenir des gens normaux. » continua le fantôme.

Akashi, lui toujours si calme et maitre de lui, éclata d'un rire hystérique.

« Que tu es naïf Tesuya » répondit Akashi une lueur de folie dans les yeux. « Nous serons toujours des anomalies, des monstres, des fantômes, des anormaux. Nous serons toujours différents. »

_Akashi avait six ans, des liens entravaient ses poignets, retenant ses bras dans son dos. Il était assis sur une chaise, torse nu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de s'habiller. _Il_ l'avait attrapé avant. _Il_ était entrain de fumer et prenait un malin plaisir à recracher chaque bouffée de fumé acre sur le visage du petit garçon. Et avant de tirer une latte de _sa_ cigarette, _il_ n'oubliait pas de parler au gamin._

_« Tu as vu tes yeux. Tu es anormal. Un monstre. Il faut t'éradiquer. C'est mieux pour le genre humain. Ta mère aurait dû te noyer à la naissance. »_

_Brusquement _il_ écrasa _son_ mégot sur son torse et l'enfant cria._

Akashi devait sortir du vestiaire. Il devait sortir tant qu'il lui restait une part de lucidité. Avant qu'il ne fasse mal à Kuroko. Avant que ses souvenirs le submergent. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il voulait qu'il s'en sorte. Il tenait à lui. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Pour cela il devait sortir. Sortir de cet espace clos et surtout être loin de Tetsuya.

« La clé. »

C'était presque une supplique de la part d'Akashi. Malgré le début de folie de son capitaine, malgré sa joue qui lui faisait mal, Kuroko n'avait pas peur. Akashi était très important dans sa vie, c'était la seule personne qui avait le droit de lui faire volontairement du mal, avec sa mère. Il avait confiance en Akashi et à raison. La preuve était que l'autre voulait sortir plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Et puis c'était sa faute si son capitaine était dans cet état. Akashi ne voulait pas de cette conversation parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que tout le monde le croyait, que ses souvenirs pouvaient le faire s'effondrer. Alors Kuroko lui tendit la clé sans hésiter. Quand Akashi franchit la porte, il chuchota « pardon ». Il savait que son capitaine l'avait entendu et comprendrait même s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, et qu'il continuait à s'éloigner au pas de course.

Akashi ne s'arrêta qu'une fois loin du lycée. Il était dans un parc. Il s'adossa à un arbre et s'obligea à essayer de se calmer. Il avait entendu le fantôme s'excuser. Il savait que Kuroko ne pensait pas déclencher une telle réaction chez lui. Il n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Son âme était pure.

_Akashi avait sept ans, il était debout face au mur. Son dos saignait. _Il_ lui asséna un nouveau coup de ceinture. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Encore, encore, encore… A chaque nouveau coup, il le haïssait encore plus. Il repensait à l'expression de sa mère qu'_il_ avait violée devant ses yeux. Il n'était plus que haine. Il voulait _lui_ faire mal. Mais c'était lui qui avait mal._

Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait redevenir maitre de lui-même. Il voulait arrêter ce flot de souvenirs honteux. Il devait se calmer. Il était fort, il avait déjà dépassé cela. Il avait pris sa vie en main. C'était ça ! Il devait se souvenir du jour où il avait décidé de ne plus jamais perdre. Du jour où il _l_'avait battu.

_Akashi avait huit ans, c'était l'été. Il y avait des fleurs partout dans le jardin. Et lui reçut un coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.__Mais Akashi l'avait prévu et s'était placé de façon à ce que ses cotes soient épargnées. Sa mère avait perdu connaissance. Elle gisait face contre terre et du sang rendait ses cheveux poisseux. Il devait l'aider. Il n'était qu'un enfant et _lui_ était un adulte. Mais la haine qu'il _lui_ portait compensait la différence d'âge. Il devait agir. Il pouvait prévoir _ses_ coups. C'était comme dans le jeu vidéo qu'il avait vu au centre commercial. Il devait esquiver les coups et le mettre ko. Il devait gagner ce round. S'il perdait après s'être rebellé, il savait qu'_il_ le tuerait. Il devait gagner. Il ne perdrait plus jamais. Il deviendrait fort. Alors il attrapa les ciseaux posés sur la commode, esquiva un coup de poing, et planta les ciseaux dans _sa_ gorge. _Il_ le regarda d'un air surpris et porta la main à _son_ cou d'où le sang s'échappait en masse. Il avait touché la jugulaire. _Il _allait mourir. Akashi était étrangement calme, il regardait les flots de liquide rouge qui dégoulinaient sur _sa_ poitrine. Jamais _il_ ne lui avait paru aussi petit. _Il_ s'écroula au sol, raide. Akashi venait de tuer son beau-père. Il venait de prendre sa vie en main._

Akashi était calme Il avait retrouvé son visage impassible. Il avait huit ans quand il avait décidé qu'il serait le maitre de son destin. Les choses n'allaient pas changer aujourd'hui.

Après cet épisode, Kuroko et Akashi s'évitèrent encore plus. Il y avait toujours cet étrange lien entre eux, ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien. Mais ils évitaient autant que possible de se retrouver dans la même pièce quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les autres membres de la génération des miracles virent ce changement, et essayèrent de demander à Kuroko pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était disputé avec Akashi. Invariablement le fantôme répondait qu'ils n'étaient pas en froid et qu'ils agissaient normalement. Les joueurs ne furent pas dupes, mains n'insistèrent pas.

Le temps passa et l'automne arriva. La situation n'avait toujours pas changé entre Akashi et Kuroko, mais personne n'y faisait plus attention. Pour Le capitaine de la génération des miracles tout allait bien. Il avait été premier aux derniers examens et avait été élu président du conseil des élèves. Seule ombre au tableau, il trouvait que Tetsuya était de plus en plus transparent. Il avait essayé d'en glisser subtilement un mot à Daiki qui était la personne la plus proche de son ombre. Mais la subtilité n'avait jamais été le point fort de leur ace. Il avait donc franchement demandé à Shintaro, durant une de leurs parties de shogi, s'il ne trouvait pas que Tetsuya avait encore moins de présence que d'habitude. Son vice-capitaine lui fit une réponse qui ne lui fit pas plaisir. Il lui dit « C'est parce que tu passes moins de temps avec Kuroko. Tu n'es plus aussi habitué à son habileté, et ça te fait imaginer des choses. » Après cette déclaration Akashi s'appliqua à le mettre en échec en trois coups, humiliant ainsi Midorima qui sortit prestement de la salle. Il valait mieux se trouver loin de son capitaine quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

Personne ne semblait prendre son avertissement au sérieux, mais personne ne comprenait Tetsuya mieux que lui. Pour le bien-être du fantôme, il allait devoir agir. Et cette fois il saurait se contrôler. Il le convoqua dans la salle du conseil après l'entrainement du soir.

Kuroko était surpris, mais aussi heureux. Akashi consentait à lui reparler. Car si Kuroko s'était éloigné, c'était parce qu'il avait senti que l'autre en avait besoin. Le fantôme attendait devant la salle qu'Akashi arrive. Il n'était pas resté dans les vestiaires, attendant que son capitaine se change, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Il ne voulait pas que leur entrevue se passe comme leur dernière discussion. Si Akashi voulait lui reparler, il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance.

L'adolescent aux yeux verrons arriva. Il ouvrit la salle et lui fit signe d'entrer. Puis il ferma la porte. Mais pas à clé. Ils s'installèrent en silence, seulement séparés par le bois de la table. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Kuroko n'osait pas parler de peur qu'Akashi ne s'enfuie encore. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il était avec Akashi. Tout allait bien. Ce fut le capitaine qui brisa le silence.

« Raconte-moi. » ordonna-t-il

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? De son passé ? Mais il avait été très clair durant la scène du vestiaire. Akashi ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Voyant l'incompréhension de son joueur, il ajouta deux mots :

« Ta compensation. »

Kuroko était surpris. Le sujet n'était-il pas tabou ? Il demanda donc :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu en a besoin. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Tu deviens de plus en plus transparent.»

Il l'avait remarqué. Mais c'était normal en même temps, c'était Akashi.

« Je saurais me maitriser cette fois-ci. »

Il était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. La personne la plus importante pour lui. Plus important que sa mère. Alors il lui raconta.

Son enfance. Sa mère qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Sa mère qui criait quand il pleurait, quand il riait, quand il toussait, quand respirait fort, quand il lui disait qu'il avait faim. Et lui qui aimait sa mère. Qui s'efforçait de devenir autonome le plus tôt possible. Qui apprit à être silencieux, à ce taire quand il avait mal. Lui qui apprit à s'effacer, tout simplement. Parce que ça mère avait un si joli sourire. Et même si elle ne souriait que quand elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, il aimait son sourire. Puis elle partit quand il eut dix ans. Le laissant seul dans leur appartement, lui envoyant de l'argent tous les mois.

« Quand est-elle revenue ? » demanda doucement Akashi, même si l'on pouvait lire de la colère dans ses yeux.

Kuroko baissa la tête avant de dire dans un souffle :

« Il y a deux semaines »

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec elle. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Akashi avait parlé. En deux minutes, il venait de prendre une décision que Kuroko n'avait jamais osé envisager. Mais il avait confiance, Akashi ferait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Mais il avait quand même peur, il aimait sa mère.

Il n'osait pas relever la tête et croiser le regard de son capitaine. Ce dernier le comprit, et avant de s'en aller, il passa tendrement sa main dans les fins cheveux de son joueur. Ce geste plus que tout autre chose convainquit Kuroko que tout irait bien.

Kuroko ne sut jamais comment, mais Akashi retrouva ses grands-parents paternels qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était des gens très gentils et très simples qui furent enchantés de faire la connaissance de leur petit fils. Une semaine plus tard Kuroko emménageait chez eux.

Akashi était contant, Tetsuya s'épanouissait. Ils devinrent plus proches que jamais et Tetsuya faisait bien attention à ne jamais franchir la limite et à ne pas l'interroger sur son passé ou ce qu'il cachait sous son t-shirt. Les autres membres de la génération des miracles étaient curieux de ce soudain rapprochement, mais Akashi les fit taire d'un seul regard.

L'hiver arriva, Aomine s'ennuyait de plus en plus au basket. Il n'avait plus d'adversaires à sa taille. Son comportement changeait. Il devenait imbu de sa personne. Cela attristait Kuroko, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tant qu'Aomine avait un minimum besoin de lui ça lui allait. Le temps passa, c'était déjà le printemps. Ils passèrent en troisième année. Puis vint le fameux match où Aomine refusa de cogner son poing contre celui de Tetsu, et où il prononça pour la première fois la phrase :

« Le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi-même. »

A la fin du match Kuroko était effondré. Il prit la décision d'attendre Akashi dans les vestiaires. Lui sur qui il pouvait compter. Lui qui le comprenait mieux que personne.

Quand le capitaine de génération des miracles poussa la porte du vestiaire, il vit Kuroko qui l'attendait assis sur un banc. Il ressemblait à un enfant assis ainsi, la tête penchée. Cela devait être important. En fait Akashi savait bien pourquoi l'autre était là et il savait aussi qu'il allait le blesser. Mais c'était pour son bien. Il était trop dépendant de lui et maintenant qu'il était assez fort, il était temps qu'il apprenne qu'il fallait se battre pour soi dans la vie. Il fallait qu'Akashi le blesse pour le laisser partir. Et quand Tetsuya serait devenu assez fort, Akashi pourrait le récupérer. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté.

« Aomine n'a plus besoin de moi. » dit Kuroko.

Akashi garda le silence, se contentant d'observer son joueur qui reprit de sa voix monocorde, presque éteinte :

« Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes une équipe, nous devons nous entre-aider. »

« Nous n'avons jamais privilégié le jeu d'équipe. Nous sommes un ensemble d'individualité. »

Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux, blessé et choqué. Akashi qui le comprenait mieux que personne savait forcement où il voulait en venir. Alors pour que son capitaine lui réponde ça cela voulait dire que… Il fallait qu'il demande confirmation.

« Et nous ? » dit-il tout bas.

« Nous jouons au basket ensemble. C'est tout. »

Voilà, la sentence était tombée. Ils n'étaient pas une équipe. Ils étaient juste des gens qui jouaient au basket ensemble. Et Akashi et lui n'étaient pas… Ils n'étaient pas proches. Il n'y avait que lui qui le pensait. Akashi, la personne la plus importante pour lui. Akashi, celui qui lui avait montré comment aller de l'avant, comment vivre. Akashi, celui qu'il aimait.

Lentement Kuroko sortit du vestiaire. Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Six mois plus tard, ils quittèrent Teiko. Et la génération des miracles fut définitivement dissoute.


End file.
